2 Years
by SheepJammies
Summary: Two years since the twentieth ward CCG raid. Two years since she'd seen Nishiki. Two years since he'd said goodbye. Two years since she'd kissed him. Now, when Kimi Nishino is going home from volunteering, she is attacked by a ghoul known as Torso. A mysterious stranger jumps in and rescues her, but he seems awfully familiar to her... (Spoiler for chapter seven of Tokyo Ghoul:Re)


**SPOILER WARNING FOR CHAPTER SEVEN OF TOKYO GHOUL:RE**

 **This is inspired by that crazy theory going around on why Serpent is so bent on getting Torso, but you can read this even without knowing about that. Please excuse my poor attempt at writing, but I hope you enjoy!**

2 years.

Kimi could hardly believe it. But nevertheless, it was true. Two years since the twentieth ward CCG raid. Two years since she'd seen Nishiki. Two years since he'd said goodbye. Two years since she'd kissed him.

She kept going, of course. Kept going with her education at Kamii. Simultaneously wanting to forget him and never forget him. She'd tried to move on. She really had. When a nice boy from her class, Sota, asked her out, she graciously accepted. He was very kind, but she just didn't feel a spark with him. Kimi stuck it out to the end of her date to be polite, but she knew it would go no further than that. So when he dropped her off back at her apartment building, she turned to face him.

"Thank you for taking me out, Sota. I had a lovely time, bu-" Kimi was cut off by Sota's lips against hers. Her brown eyes widened and her limbs felt like she'd been injected with cement. Sota pulled away when he realized she wasn't going to kiss back. She tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced down at the floor, scuffing her shoe against it awkwardly. Biting her lip, she looked back up at him. Sota sighed.

"I understand." He muttered under his breath. Then he walked away, kicking a rock as he made his way down the street. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly through her nostrils to avoid screaming. It had been two years. She knew that, logically speaking, she should be completely over Nishiki. But her heart still jumped at the thought of him, and her mouth still called out for him in her sleep, and she still didn't feel attracted to Sota. Or to the guy who asked her out after that. Or the one after that. She was still nice, of course; Keeping her polite and formal tone steady, even when her last date called her a tease.

Eventually, the boys in her class gave up on dating Kimi. But that was fine by her. She decided she was going to wait, going to stop saying "Yes" to just anyone and save herself the trouble of a date. She would wait until she truly liked someone before dating them. "Don't wait for me." He'd said. So Kimi told herself that she wasn't specifically waiting for Nishiki. Just for the right guy.

So here she was, leaving the hospital she volunteered at on weekends (She needed to do SOMETHING in her leisure time, and besides, the volunteer hours are required to graduate. She thinks of it as killing two birds with one stone) a good while later than usual. She paused a second to stretch outside the doors, weary from pushing around Mrs. Tanaka's rickety old wheelchair all day. She had grown to like going to the hospital, and even looked forward to it. It started out when her teachers at Kamii recommended that she observe medical practices as part of her education, and at first she had scrunched her nose at the cold white walls and the smell of antiseptic. But her nose got used to it after a while, and the staff was very kindly. Besides, the patients (like Mrs. Tanaka) were pleasant, and the older ones often treated her to tales from their youth.

Making her way down the sidewalk, Kimi removed her volunteer name tag and tucked it in her purse. She yawned and stretched again. She really was beat today. _'Maybe I could take a cab, just this once?'_ She though, glancing back down at her purse. _'I don't have much money though... But I suppose just this once won't hurt much'_. So she stood by the road and waited to hail a taxi, telling herself she deserved a quick break.

Surprisingly, one showed up not too much later. _'How convenient,'_ She thought. _'Luck must be on my side today.'_ She opened the door and sat down, feeling her leg muscles slowly relax against the faded leather seat.

"Where to, Miss?" The driver said. Kimi shivered despite the thick sweater she wore. Something about the glint, barely visible in his eyes as he stared back at her, really unsettled her. Shifting her legs with discomfort, Kimi cleared her throat and gave him the name of her street. The brunette shook her head a little. She couldn't possibly judge this man so quickly. He was perfectly fine. It wasn't like her to jump to conclusions like that, but she blamed it on being tired and rested her head against the seat. Kimi really was tired. So tired, she didn't question what a taxi was doing driving around so late, on a nearly empty road...

They hit a bump in the road, and Kimi squealed. Then they passed over another, and another, and she frowned. She didn't recall ever passing such an old, uneven road on her way home before. She chances a look out the window, and her suspicions are confirmed. This is most definitely _not_ the way to her building. She huffed and tapped the back of the driver's seat.

"Um-Please- Wait a second!" She said, trying to smile kindly. "Mister,-" she glanced at his name tag hanging from the mirror"-Karao. This isn't the road to my address!" She squealed yet again as the vehicle lurched to a stop and she was thrown into the seat in front of her.

"It's a shortcut." He smiled. Kimi raised an eyebrow. Now she was REALLY paranoid. She scanned the guy's face, noting the sunken eyes and sharp cheekbones, the pallid skin and messy dark hair. He looked unkempt, disheveled, and (dare she say it) a bit frightening, with that freaky look in his eyes. She forced a smile again, reaching for the door handle beside her.

"You know what- I think I'll just get out here, now." Kimi said. The guy pressed a button and she heard the distinctive click of the doors locking. "Oh- of course, how rude of me! I still have to pay you!" She hastily unzipped her purse then fumbled through it looking for her wallet, agitated.

"I don't want your money." He said, his lips curling and his eyes flashing red. _'Oh,'_ Kimi thought. _'Oh no.'_ He climbed over to the back of the cab, positioning himself over her trembling form. She shrank back into the discolored leather, frozen as his gaze lingered on her left shoulder. "Ah, what's this?" She remembered the scar Nishiki gave her. _'My sweater's shoulder must have shifted when he braked the car...'_ Kimi realized, tugging her sweater back into place. "No,no! No need to cover it up! I think scars are... intoxicating."

Kimi's eyes widened as saliva dribbled from his grinning mouth onto her top. She screamed and hit 'Mr. Karao' with her purse, knowing it was in vain; Ghouls cannot be hurt like humans can. The cabbie didn't even flinch. He pinned her arms above her head as he leaned closer to her. A million thoughts ran through her mind. _'I guess luck isn't on my side tonight-How could I have been so stupid-Maybe I should kick him-I can't die like this!'_ She screamed again, and he covered her mouth with his left hand. That left her with one hand free from his grip, and she wasted no time in yanking his unruly hair and pulling his head into the glass of the window above her. Instead of a million thoughts, now she just had two words in her head: _Battering ram._ She slammed his face into the glass over and over, his arms flailing, disoriented as he tried to grab her.

Then he did find her. His right hand closed over her wrist as she was about to give the glass window one more good hit. "H-Hold still!" His voice pitched up as he said it. "Don't run away!" She cocked an eyebrow. He sounded nervous. Maybe he was skittish?

Well, it didn't matter. The ghoul had nothing to worry about, since she couldn't run away no matter how much she wanted to. She was efficiently pinned and lacked the weapons she'd need to hurt him. Kimi looked down at her lap, closing her eyes. She didn't want his face to be the last thing she saw. She cringed as she felt saliva moisten her sweater. Then she heard a loud thud. And she heard it again. And again. She felt her assailant's grip loosen on her, and Kimi dared to look. Eyes wide and mouth slack, the driver looked absolutely terrified as the glass gave way and a foot slammed into his face. Kimi shielded her own face with her hands as glass fell from the window, and yelped as she felt the door open behind her, causing her to fall onto the rough pavement.

"Looks like I stepped on shit again." A male voice said. Kimi backed away from the taxi, then peeked at the action. Something about that voice... A hooded stranger had the cabbie's face under his foot. He was grinding it into the cushion of the car seat. "Oh, it's just you, Torso. You know, I think I'd prefer the shit." He lifted his foot and gave one good stomp on 'Torso'. Kimi winced, imagining the pain.

"P-Ple-P-Please no!" Torso pleaded, climbing back into the driver's seat and wiping the blood from his face. "I'm only rank A! I'm not worth your time, leave me!" He pressed buttons frantically, then jostled the door open.

"Tch." The hooded stranger stood still. "I'll decide what is or isn't worth my time, fuckface. I'm not done with you." He jumped onto the roof of the cab, landing gracefully and sitting. He watched Torso squirm on the road, trying to stand up to run, and chuckled. "Did you think I'd just give you a facial makeover? No, you shitty excuse for a taxi driver. I'm not done yet."

"Come on, why bother with me? P-Please! I wasn't doin' anything bad, we all gotta eat!" The slim taxi driver shouted.

Kimi brushed her hair from her face. She sat transfixed, unable to look away from the fight as the mysterious man- _'Ghoul,'_ she corrected herself, no way he could hurt Torso like that if he was human- beat Torso to a pulp. Torso was curled in the fetal position with his hands over his stomach. The night air was punctuated by his screams as the other ghoul kicked him repeatedly. Mercilessly. She was thankful, of course, but her relief slowly gave way to fear as she considered Torso's words. Why _would_ such a strong ghoul bother with Torso? Torso himself had said it, he was worthless. So why waste so much time on this? At first she thought it had to do with her, and all the ghouls suddenly had a taste for her for some reason. (Really, this was the third time she'd almost been eaten.) She quickly discarded that theory. So she guessed there was a personal interest here. Maybe Torso, pathetic as he was, had picked on the other ghoul's family? Or maybe stolen from him?

In her mind, she registered that the kicking sounds had stopped. She glanced around the side of the taxi, expecting to see a corpse. Instead, she saw the hooded stranger standing over Torso, his leg held up mid-kick by a tentacle. _'No, a Kagune.'_ She thought, eyes trailing down the tentacle, all the way to the place on Torso's back where it sprouted.

"Really? Think you're a fucking kraken now? Get that shitty beanstalk outta here." He shook his leg roughly. Kimi guessed from Torso's look of concentration that he was struggling to maintain his hold. The stranger sighed and reached down, using his hand to peel the writhing tentacle off slowly. His pants were ripped a bit, but he himself appeared unhurt. "This all you got? It's like pulling off a fucking bandaid." Torso muttered indignantly and made to get up. Apparently, the other ghoul didn't like that, because he pushed him back onto the asphalt. Kimi gasped at the loud sound of Torso's head hitting the road.

"Wha-?" The cloaked figure turned at the sound. Kimi scrambled to get up, gripping the edge of the taxi for leverage. His face wasn't visible. In its place was a mask that looked like the head of a snake. _'Serpent.'_ , she thought. She'd heard about him on that news program once. Rank S~. Known for targeting his own kind. "What the hell are you still doing here?" He demanded. Kimi froze, looking into the sightless eyes of the snake. "I said, what the hell are you still doing here, Kimi? Run away for fuck's sake!"

At first she did as he asked and backed away from the cab. But running that sentence over in her head, she paused. "How do you know my name?" Kimi called out. She thought she knew why, but she dared not hope. It couldn't possibly be.

She heard a groan as Serpent turned to face her again. "Really? Does that really matter right now?" He had his left foot firmly planted on Torso's-well, torso- and was digging his heel in as he addressed her. A tendril rose slowly, curling around Serpent's leg, tightening as a second tendril slapped against the leg. Serpent groaned again and looked down at Torso. "Hey shitwad, I don't have time to play patty-cake right now." Kimi recognized the misty red substance materializing around him. RC cells. Serpent was going to use his kagune. "Just go!" He yelled at Kimi, his voice rising with desperation. She shook her head and simply backed up to what she considered a safe distance before sitting down.

"Fine. Suit yourself." He said, and as he spun around to deal with Torso, his tail formed behind him. A thick mass of muscle made from RC cells, ending in a curved C-shape. Just like they described on the news. Torso shrieked as Serpent's bikaku rammed into him, sending him skittering across the road. Serpent walked over to him at a leisurely pace, knocking aside Torso's rinkaku as the latter tried to shield himself.

"I have connections, you know! Aogiri-" Torso gasped out, "Will get you for this!" He shut his eyes as Serpent's kagune curled around his legs, winding tighter and tighter.

"Like you said," Serpent pulled back his kagune, taking Torso's shaking legs, "You're weak. You're not worth _their_ time." Torso twitched a bit, willing his rinkaku forward as they slashed at Serpent. He gritted his teeth. Kimi was torn between watching and sparing herself the trauma. That was when Serpent pummeled him with a downward stroke of his kagune. Then one more time. And one last time, just for good measure. Torso wasn't moving now-knocked out, or worse, maybe- and Serpent stretched his arms in front of him and walked back to Kimi as his kagune dissolved behind him.

"So what's your deal?" He asked. Kimi stared him down without flinching. She was pretty sure her theory was right. Worth a shot, anyway. "Show's over. Get a move on before the real authorities show up." Kimi didn't budge. "You don't wanna be questioned by the CCG, do you?" Still no movement.

"Don't test me. C'mon, just go." His tone was dangerously serious. But Kimi still would not move a muscle. "Alright. You leave me no choice." She squeaked as he picked her up and threw her over one shoulder. "We can do things the easy way, or the angry-baker-carrying-a-heavy-uncooperative-sack-of-flour way." She wriggled and protested, but he just kept walking. She hit him once with her purse, but he only snickered. "What are you, and old lady from a cartoon? That purse won't do shit. Just calm down." So she resigned herself to her fate, tapping her fingers against his back as she was carried. Somehow, Kimi felt safe in this deadly stranger's grip. He set her down when they were a considerable distance away from the bloodied crime scene.

"Now go home, it's late." He said, making a shooing motion with his hands. Kimi looked at him defiantly.

"Please take off your mask." She said. He shook his head.

"You see, that kinda defeats the point of wearing a mask in the first place, no?" Serpent replied. Kimi shook her head back.

"The point of a mask is to conceal your identity. No point in wearing it now." She insisted. Serpent didn't move to take it off, so she huffed and said, "Fine, then roll up your sleeves."

"What?" He asked.

"Just roll them up!" She tapped her foot and crossed her arms over he chest. No way was she letting him get away. Not without checking first...

"Okay,okay I'm rolling!" He said, rolling up his left cuff, then his right. Just bare skin. She sighed. No bangles. She picked at the bangles on her own wrist, trying not to look too dejected. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up in the first place.

"Never mind. Sorry about that, I thought you were..." Kimi didn't bother finishing her sentence, crumpling to the ground. She took a deep breath through her mouth, breathing out through her nose slowly. Trying to keep herself under control. Trying not to cry. _'I really must be tired, if I was so sure he was Nishiki.'_ She thought. "Um, thank you for saving me. Goodnight." She smiled forcefully, trying and failing to keep her voice steady. She'd been so sure.

"Oh, for fuck's sake... Don't cry..." Serpent put a hand to his mask in frustration and paced a couple times. He seemed to be having an internal debate as he muttered under his breath. Kimi swiped her sleeve at her eyes and made to leave. "Shit. No, don't cry! Wait!" She heard something unzip, and when she turned she saw Serpent digging a hand into his coat's left breast pocket. He paused and sighed deeply. "Looking for these?"

Kimi stared in shock, eyes frozen on his hands. He pulled two golden bangles out of his pocket, shiny and just like hers. And then she did cry. But she cried with joy, a grin slowly spreading over her face as she threw herself at him, hugging him. Clutching him as close to her as she could.

"Nish-" She was cut off as his hand clapped over her mouth.

"Shh. We're still in the street. Surely all this ruckus attracted attention." He still had the mask on. " You can't be associated with Serpent. The CCG are looking for me. They'll question you and shit." She nodded, almost imperceptibly, and released him with shaking hands.

"Come to my apartment, then?" She asked. "Please? I- I thought you were dead." He tugged at his hood. "Please?" She repeated. He huffed.

"Fine." He conceded. "But you go first. I'll meet you in a bit."

Kimi refrained from skipping home. She'd completely forgotten how tired she was before, now that she was filled with a new energy. As she climbed the stairs, she felt so giddy she had to stop herself from taking the stairs two at a time. She finally reached her apartment and threw open the door, immediately setting to wash her face and brush her hair (as well as ditch her dirty sweater in favor of a clean one). She paced back and forth, beaming with excitement.

Then she heard a knock at the door and rushed to answer it. Taking a deep breath and exhaling quickly, she turned the doorknob.

As her visitor entered, she studied him. Now he wore a normal hoodie instead of the cloak and mask. She rushed to shut the door after him and practically tackled him to the sofa. He grunted in surprise, then laughed. Kimi noticed that he didn't wear glasses anymore. And his expression had changed. He looked more haggard, worn and tired.

"Nishiki! I missed you so much!" She felt his arms envelop her and smiled. "I'm so, so glad you're alive. They had so many news reports, about the raid on the 20th ward..." She felt tears sting at her eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Nishiki rubbed her back soothingly. "I missed you too, Kimi. But you've gotta be careful, okay? Please." He choked out the last word, holding Kimi tighter to him. "Today was dangerous, you know."

"I will be. I just... I guessed it was you... and I figured staying to find out was worth it..." She explained, closing her eyes while placing her head on his chest. She couldn't believe it. It was like part of her brain knew it really was him, and the other part was still processing it. Nishiki ran his slender fingers through her hair, holding her gingerly.

"I love you." She uttered softly. "I could never stop loving you."

"I love you too, Kimi." Nishiki's voice was strained. "But I can't stay. You know that. The CCG are hunting Serpent. That would be _me_. I can't get you involved in this..." His eyes were pleading as he looked at her. "I'm sorry."

Kimi slipped her hands around his neck. "It's okay. I understand." She shifted so her face was closer to his. Slowly closing her eyes, she brought her lips to his. Moving her lips against his, she ran a hand through his hair. It was longer now. He kissed her back, his hands moving to cup her face. Running a thumb over her cheekbone, he pulled away and kissed her on the nose.

"We'll see each other again?" She asked. Nishiki looked at Kimi, her warm brown eyes wide and hopeful. He was Serpent, who had killed countless ghouls and humans alike, ranked s~, and wanted by the Commission of Counter-Ghoul, and couldn't help but give in.

"Tch. It's dangerous." He said. He tucked a strand of Kimi's hair behind her ear. "But I can promise to try. It won't be often though. Only when I'm sure it's safe."

She nodded vigorously and tucked her head under his chin. He could feel the neck of his shirt grow damp with her tears. He had to make an effort not to cry himself. This whole Torso ordeal had been truly nerve wrecking. When he first heard that the ghoul targeted women with scars on their torso, his first thought had been of the scar he gave Kimi. His second thought was that she couldn't die because of him. And so the hunt for Torso had begun, with him scouring the wards for the ghoul, finding him just in the nick of time.

Nishiki snapped out of his thoughts as Kimi placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He responded with enthusiasm, kissing her back and moving her so she was comfortably perched on his lap. She smiled as he looped his hands around her waist. She grabbed at the back of his shirt when he bit her lower lip, and he moved to kiss down her jaw and neck to her collarbone. Kimi compliantly craned her neck for him. She squeaked when he hit a sensitive spot, and he nipped at it. Then they were kissing again, deeper, and his thoughts were muddled. He shifted his weight to stand up, hitching up her leg to his hip. Kimi, understanding, wrapped her legs around his waist. Nishiki carried her with his hands on her thighs, making his way to her bedroom. All the while, Kimi was peppering the lower half of his face with kisses, and he couldn't help but smile.

 _'I guess luck really is on my side tonight.'_ Kimi thought.

 **I'm sorry the mood in this story shifted so much :/ When I was editing it I realized it was a bit of a rollercoaster there, and that really escalated kinda quickly there so oops sorry. Like what even was that last bit? Fluffy sexual tension? I tried I guess? I just wanted to write something for this scenario after I read the theory that Serpent was hunting Torso because Torso killed Kimi and he wanted revenge. It's a bit of a crazy theory, although it does have some good points, but I'm sure by now it's clear that I'm NishiKimi trash so anything involving these two is intriguing to me.**

 **Anyway, I appreciate criticism, (good or bad, of course) and prompts and opinions are fun! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
